pantlesspiratesfandomcom-20200213-history
Kris
'Appearance ' Maxwell (or Kris) is a flyingfish fishperson of mildly androgynous name and appearance. Being of the Fishman race, her hands are somewhat webbed and she has sets of wing-like fins along her forearms, shins and sides. She also has quite sharp teeth. Her skin is a deep khaki colour and her eyes are large and dark. She has short, unruly green-black hair and is relatively very small-statured for a Fishman, barely topping 165cm on a good day. Maxwell's usual attire consists of open button-up shirts over singlet tops, and a pair of shorts. Often, her shirts have slits running down the sides to allow room for her wing-like fins. She rarely wears shoes and finds them a hassle. Also, Maxwell is remarkably flat-chested and immensely proud of it. 'Personality' Initially introduced as an antagonist in the New World, Maxwell came across as cocky and arrogant, though was shown to have a softer-spoken, more understanding side as the arc progressed. Upon joining the Pantless, her true personality is shown. Maxwell tends to be light-hearted and careless in most situations, and often makes odd remarks at inconveniant or inappropriate times, seemingly without realising it. She spends her time loitering about the deck and playing games, running and rolling around, bothering other crewmembers and writing. As a writer (or bard), she likes to make stories out of all sorts of things, though most of her stories are quite silly and are made to entertain her Nakama. Some of her favourite stories to tell are the scary ones she tells to the crew during dark nights around a fire. Maxwell is quite laidback and slow to anger. Despite being a writer, she is not one to press for details from other people, but rater sit and listen only to what they are prepared to say, unless she needs the information desperatly. Maxwell has a vast sense of humor and laughs at nearly anything, partucularly at bad jokes. She is almost always smiling at something and is confident in her fighting abilities, leading to her being qite cocky when locked in combat. Whenever her flat chest is commented on or riddiculed, Maxwell takes it as a great compliment rather than getting offended and becomes very flattered. She also has an odd knack for being in places she shouldn’t be at times she shouldn’t be, leading to awkward encounters for not only her, but the rest of the crew as well. Despite her cockiness and pride, she sometimes seems to hold certain aspects of herself in low esteem. However, these bouts of self-consciousness leave as soon as they come, and she is running about the deck again before she can be questioned about it. On the rare occasion she becomes noticably upset or angry, she is known to abandon ship and use her fins to swim alongside the boat for a few hours until she has cooled off. Other times, she will attatch herself to he ship's hull and refuse to come up, even for the meals she so often craves. These phazes are usually only broken when one or more of the fruit users fall in (which happens on a fairly reglar basis), and Maxwell abandons her place on the hull in favor of retrieving her Nakama. In battle, Maxwell works well both in a team and by herself. However, she is sometimes unexplainably harsh on certain opponents. Sometimes, one of her Nakama will need to step in and tell her 'enough' before she accidentally kills the opponent. It is after these occasions that Maxwell will either swim alongside the ship or spend time with the hull in regret. When Maxwell first joined the crew, she assured them that she was nothing like the nasty pirate they'd just defeated who she'd served under, but also warned them--with a grin and a laugh--that she was 'absolutely the worst type of person'. 'History' 'Fishman Island' 'Above the Surface' 'Abilities and Powers and Abilities' Soon. 'Misc.' Soon. Category:Pantless Pirates Category:Haki Users Category:Grand Line